How Could This Happen to Me
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo feels very vulnerable and sad about his relationship with his dad. Inspired by Simple Plan's song; "How Could this Happen to Me." Hope you guys like it and I hope this works!


Horton Hears A Who: How Could This Happen to Me

by: Terrell James

Jojo came home from school, feeling a little mad and hurt inside. A few students at Whoville High were picking on him, because of his dad's assumption being related to the mayor. For a few years, he felt really irritated about mayor, and is really scared to tell him. He felt completely livid about his relationship with his dad. He went up in his room, sat down on his bed and tears streamed down on his face.

Trying to hold his composure, he whispered to himself, with his voice a little shaken, "Why would everyone do this to me? Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't wanna be mayor, but I can't hurt my dad. Why does everything happen to me?"

He continues to cry with his head buried down on his legs. He decided to sing a little song that he heard to the radio, that he could definitely relate to.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

_by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_Am I in here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on is not fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Just then, his dad came home a little early to check on everyone of his 97 kids. Then, he started hearing someone singing in one of their room and found out it was Jojo's. He felt completely surprised by hearing his son singing. Jojo contines singing with his tears coming through his eyes.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound_

_But no one hears me_

_We're slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold_

_onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No, I can't_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on is not fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Ned realizes that there was another side of Jojo that he's never seen before. His only son was bullied and he feels completely vulnerable about his dad pressuring him to be mayor. Jojo started to cry for a few minutes, but then completes the song with tears running down his face.

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on is not fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Jojo buried his face in between his legs and sobbed a little, and let out a little sniffle. Ned knocked the door and said, "Son, can I come in?"

"I don't care." he said, tearfully.

Ned came in and starts to comfort Jojo. Then, he asked, "What's wrong, Jojo? Why did you sing that song?"

"I don't know. I just felt like singing it, that's all." Jojo answered.

"Are all of the kids giving you a hard time again?" asked Ned.

"What do you think?" scowled Jojo.

"I think you're trying to keep this from me. Are you keeping a secret that I don't know about?" Ned asked.

"No, dad! I'm not trying to a secret from you!" he shouted.

"Then, tell me!" he said.

"A few of the kids were getting on my case because I'm related to the mayor's son, also known as the goth, emo punk hole! Because of this, they just can't leave me alone! They have no idea that I feel hurt inside bceause you keep pressuring me to be mayor! I don't even want to be mayor! I never wanted to in the first place! I just want to do what I want to do without my dad breathing on my only space! I've tried everything I did to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't hurt you!" said Jojo, tearfully.

Ned looked a little intimidated after hearing what his son said, then felt a little sad. He asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Trying not to show his tears, Jojo said, calmly, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I love you and I'm trying not to disappoint you. I guess it's my fault."

He put his hand on Jojo's shoulders and said, "Son, you could never do anything to try to hurt me. Whatever you want to tell me, I'll understand. All the stuff I told you about you being mayor, maybe I did it more for me than listening to your feelings. I just wanted what's best for you. I guess I didn't give it a lot of thought."

"I was just trying to make you happy." said Jojo.

"Being my only son, that has made my happier than ever. You're the most important one of my life. Just realize that I'm here for you because I love you." said Ned.

"I love you too, Dad." Jojo said.

He leaned over to Ned's shoulder and hugged him tightly. He cried softly with his tears coming down his shoulder. Ned felt the tears coming through as well.

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room." said Ned.

"Okay." said Jojo.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Inspired by Simple Plan's song, "Untitled (How Could this Happen to Me)! Hope this works because the song is AWESOME! R&R, please!


End file.
